


гори

by Friday_the13th



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bromance, Celebrations, DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Song: Jumpsuit, Song: Nico and the Niners, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday_the13th/pseuds/Friday_the13th
Summary: ему есть, что терять
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph





	гори

**Author's Note:**

> 04.02.19 (±2): я была дома. я встретила дом. я поверила в него. спасибо моему дому (я сбегу в него еще раз)  
> снова обнимаю всех-всех-всех вас. все будет хорошо, мы будем вместе плакать, говорить, петь и обниматься ♥

Дикий огонь разгорается посреди чёрной ночи, фейерверки искр радостно вспыхивают в приветствии, столпы дыма горделиво вздымаются в небо.

Он переходит от костра к костру и видит _знакомые_ лица. Они светятся необыкновенным счастьем и головокружительной свободой, слова благодарности читаются в глазах сквозь плотные маски и смазанные слёзы.

У каждого костра своё поведение, свой голос. Шумные хороводы, весёлые пения, тёплые беседы, уютное безмолвие. Он подходит к каждому и чувствует, что дома. С ним поют и танцуют, его обнимают и целуют, угощают и передают истории о храбрецах (их тут целый лагерь), которые рискнули.

Ему говорят « _привет_ », но не говорят «прощай», только « **до скорого** ».

Между кострами нет тёмных провалов: мягкий свет одного сменяется теплом другого, одиночки-факелы помогают — их тоже много. Победа будет сиять до рассвета, но никто не забудет, что без тени света не будет.

Сегодня ночью все вернулись в семью и домой.

Сегодня ночью многие встретились после долгой разлуки.

Сегодня ночью они помнят тех, кто не дождался финальной ноты.

В самом сердце — его Друг. Они живут сладким мигом, они дышат горьким дымом, они держатся друг за друга и, ныряя в эту толпу, верят, что их удержат на плаву все вместе, твердо и ровно.

Он садится у последнего костра и позволяет пламени сожрать свое зрение. Огонь подкидывает старые грёзы и новые видения. Стоит отойти в сторону — сковывает холодом. Ему страшно, потому что есть, что терять, ему не страшно, потому что есть, за что бороться.

Ледяные руки касаются шеи, темнота знакомая тащит к себе в логово.

Его цена победы в том, что Он пройдет всё сначала.

Снова.

**Author's Note:**

> до сих пор не верю, что прошел всего лишь г-о-д (!)  
> прошла .вечность: пленка выцвела, карточки затерлись.  
> а люди светятся все тем же огнем — просто тронь его.  
> (вас всех еще перетрогаю;)))


End file.
